


Акулы в красных стенах

by Asvang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Спецкурс по программированию Гвен прогуляла радостно, но метафору уловила: хвалёную девочку-солдатика от Киберлайф не взломать принципиально. Тотальная неуязвимость к девиации. Социализация на необходимом минимуме. Приоритет задачи над приказами.
Relationships: fem!Gavin Reed/fem!RK900
Kudos: 4





	Акулы в красных стенах

Сестрица Коннора по производству числится в штате дольше полугода, с самой революции, и нет ничего, что утомляло бы детектива Рид больше, чем намёки на то, что им пора бы сработаться.

Их взаимная неприязнь – притча во языцех, впрочем, не мешающая Фаулеру проводить с ней воспитательные беседы каждый божий день. Гвен даже не возражает: неспешно вытряхивает кофе из барахлящих капсул, без стука вваливается в кабинет, вальяжно забрасывая ноги на подлокотники. Фаулер отчитывает, увещевает, рычит; терпение его иссякает, когда Гвен демонстративно громко тянет американо (крепкий, без сахара, напиток настоящих женщин с веком, дёргающимся от стресса) через добытую по такому случаю трубочку.

Завершаются их индивидуальные сессии всегда одинаково: его приказом выметаться к чёртовой матери – «Подумай, Рид! Хорошенько подумай!»

К своему столу Гвен возвращается триумфально, хотя красоваться не перед кем: все давно привыкли к зычному «Рид, сюда, живо!» и смачным дверным хлопкам. Лишь Хэнк – безмятежный, просветлённый, – время от времени укоризненно покачивает головой. «Бодхисаттва хуев», – шипит Гвен. И морщится под ласково-предостерегающим взглядом Коннора: тем самым, от которого ноет затылок, напоминая, как безжалостно может приложить пластиковый пай-мальчик.

Её тошнит от них обоих. От лоснящейся физиономии Хэнка, в одночасье познакомившейся с бритвой; от его модной стрижки и коробочек с полезными завтраками, обклеенных стикерами с щенятами. Вместо сигарет он держит в кармане ментоловые жвачки, пьёт воду из холодильника и сдувается, молодея лет на пятнадцать.   
Омерзительно.  
От Коннора мутит сильнее: консервная банка едва не порхает по участку, рассыпаясь в улыбках – столь естественных, что позвоночник прошивает примитивным «бей или беги». Присаживается на край стола, будто невзначай заправляет локон за ухо. А порой, щеголяя излюбленной монетой, роняет её – чушь собачья, – и Хэнк наклоняется, на что Коннор смущённо светится.  
Гвен матерится в бумажный стаканчик. От чёрных разводов на дне ломит виски.

Голова в последние месяцы раскалывается из-за сущей ерунды. Закидываться обезболивающими приходится почти каждое утро, а если не повезёт, то и вечером. Фаулер смеряет её убийственным, но настороженным взглядом, ворчливо советует прогуляться до поликлиники; Гвен отмахивается – «Всё тип-топ, шеф!» – и обещает выспаться.  
Брехня, конечно. В законный выходной она вскакивает до будильника, выплёскивает в чашку растворимый порошок и плетётся на работу: улицы пустые, окрашенные сизым сумраком. Тускло-серый город словно колышется в безбрежной морской глади. В парках, приткнутых тут и там озверевшими эко-активистами, распускаются приторно-сладкие бутоны; деревья склоняют к тротуарам ветви, отягчённые листвой. Лето близко, жара зреет над молочно-тёплыми каналами. Гвен с ужасом представляет раскалённый асфальт, вездесущую пыль и сухой ветер.

– Детектив Рид, – неодобрительно хмурится Тереза, новенькая девчонка на ресепшене, _не андроид._ – Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
Гвен фыркает:  
– Кейс висит, некогда хуи пинать.

Череп объят пламенем. Милашка Тереза косится с тревогой, и Гвен подмигивает беззаботно, хотя это не выглядит и вполовину так сексуально, как могло бы: детектив бледна, заторможена после очередной бессонной ночи, волосы всклокочены, старая толстовка болтается, что на пугале.  
Ей бы гонять ворон на бабулиной ферме в Ирландии. Отпуск действительно не помешал бы – она брала всего две недели, подхватив пневмонию года три назад. Ей бы распечатать заявление, впихнуть в сумку футболку, трусы и зубную щетку и умотать на историческую родину – хлестать эль, армрестлиться с заносчивыми пивоварами, пропалывать дедушкины грядки и посылать братцу фотки неприличных жестов на фоне холмов под Дублином.

Однако электрически-белый свет ламп слепит, и с места ей не сдвинуться.

«Подумай, Рид! Хорошенько подумай!»  
Гвен стонет, потому что на самом деле думает. Постоянно.

Не о том, что Фаулер имеет в виду. Он хочет, чтобы она проявила ответственность: «Наш отдел нацелен на эффективность, Рид, а напарник-андроид обеспечит рост _твоей. личной. эффективности_ ».   
Великий механический Господь – или кому там молятся жестянки, – свидетель: она не стремилась разочаровывать капитана. В полицию она подалась не просто так, и была готова – не всегда, разумеется, это было бы чересчур, – поступаться принципами. Государство сказало: «Отныне микроволновки равны роду людскому и имеют полный комплект прав (симпатичная папочка с бантиком прилагается)», – и Гвен приноровилась к Коннору, к его манере трындеть без умолку и мигать диодом.   
Они шипят друг на друга – точнее, Гвен шипит, – подначивают: Коннор – с нарочитым участием, Гвен – раздражённо, отлаиваясь. Это не назвать дружбой, но и враждой тоже, как бы ни сводило челюсти от голубиного воркования старины Андерсона с его тириумным шугар бэби.

RK900 «Карен» же нечто совершенно иное. Как бы Фаулер ни наседал с нотациями – «Она персональный комплимент от Киберлайф!»; «Нельзя просто так взять и плюнуть на распоряжение сверху!» – детектив Рид отказывается её принимать. Не из вредности (хотя и из-за неё тоже), но из внутреннего протеста.

С Коннором – вслух она этого не признает и с ножом у горла, – сотрудничать приемлемо. Его конвейерная близняшка же абсолютно невыносима.

Гвен в курсе своих проблем с гневом. Когда-то, в одухотворённом порыве, она даже потратилась на сеанс с психологом, но колотить боксёрскую грушу оказалось выигрышнее. Контролирует она себя неплохо – даже лучше, чем хотелось бы, – и сматывает цепь с собственной глотки лишь в перестрелках, когда жизнь на кону, или в погоне, в алом мареве адреналина.  
Гвен не обманывается: она не хороший человек, а Фаулер нетипично снисходителен для капитана, под чьим началом заклинило фурию с воистину анти-имперским «попробуй заставь». Он бы уволил её, не будь она ценным сотрудником: преданным, увлечённым, сообразительным.

Его покровительство не вечно, Гвен не питает иллюзий. И она бы честно старалась держать себя в узде, но, едва Карен маячит рядом, рассудок застилает пелена.

Впервые они встречаются в пресловутом фаулеровском кабинете. Гвен чует подставу, ещё когда капитан чинно предлагает ей занять кресло, будто она когда-то нуждалась в приглашении. А затем замечает фигуру, застывшую в углу, словно Гениальный Сыщик из ретро-сериалов.  
Не до смеха становится почти сразу.  
Гвен смутно припоминает Коннора, когда тот переступил порог участка: глянцевая мягкость, опрятная, едва ли не хрустящая форма, наивно-детское стремление влиться, _понравиться_. В то время Гвен была заинтересована больше в его унижении, чем в профайле, однако она уверена: его сконструировали потенциально девиантным, ищущим _толчок_.  
Андроид, замерший в тени, не имеет с ним ничего общего. У чего-то подобного – холодного, неподвижного, – не может быть ни врагов, ни союзников: лишь миссия. Ни эха человечности: всё равно, что смотреть в пустые акульи глаза и видеть чудовищную пасть, нашинкованную клыками. С той разницей, что здесь, в отличие от океанариума, она на расстоянии вытянутой руки: хищная, непредсказуемая, голодная. Одна ошибка, и кровь обожжёт нёбо.  
Гвен чувствует ледяной взгляд: цепкий, проницательный, беспощадный. Склизко мажет по спине.  
Она едва не ломает ногти, соскребая обивку.  
– Детектив Рид, – кивает Фаулер, – знакомьтесь, RK900 – ваша напарница. Направлена от Киберлайф в рамках проекта интеграции.  
– Обращайтесь ко мне Карен, – откликается андроид, и Гвен еле сдерживается, чтобы не поёжиться от нейтрально-обезличенного голоса. – Наша кооперация обещает быть весьма плодотворной.

Карма ли, божественное ли наказание – мироздание отыгрывается на Гвен за всё дерьмо, куда она когда-либо вляпывалась.

Едва покинув кабинет – шаг в шаг с Карен RK900, отблескивающей пафосными белыми вставками, вшитыми в куртку, – она клянётся устроить «напарнице» шоу «Увольняйся, пока в тебе случайно не застряла целая обойма».  
Оборачивается Гвен высокомерно-пренебрежительно, хотя прозорливость шепчет: с котиком Коннором не подфартило, и с этой тварью не прокатит.

Пролетать, как фанера над Парижем, у неё, похоже, перерастает в традицию. Прежде, чем она открывает рот – выдать что-нибудь настолько гадкое, что проняло бы Виндоус две тысячи седьмого, – Карен стремительно придвигается ближе: плавно, изящно, будто нечаянно задевая кобурой.  
Она не делает ничего _критического_ , но Гвен отшатывается: инстинктивно, позорно, осознавая, что если бы ей хотели навредить, она уже распласталась бы по полу с отбитым желудком. Карен же просто стоит, угрожающе нависая – строго, непоколебимо. В мозг долбятся картинки с канала Дискавери: акульи челюсти перемалывают кости, мышцы, сухожилия. Лоскуты пляжных шорт, вопль, пузырящийся на поверхности, скрюченные пальцы, загребающие солёную пучину.  
– Ваше досье изучено досконально, детектив, – говорит Карен RK900; хриплые ноты словно компьютерные помехи. – Следование вашей стандартной стратегии коммуникации крайне не рекомендуется. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
До Гвен неожиданно доходит, что та выше и сильнее даже Коннора: сквозь плотную ткань проступают упругие – олимпийские, – очертания. Форма тоже другая: Коннор одевается как адвокат – помощник, славный парень, или (опционально) кошмар, поправляющий галстук перед тем, как разрушить чью-то жизнь. Эта же закована в неброское, удобное, армейское, – от чего кажется ещё мощнее: Гвен сомневается, что завалила бы её, даже будь та человеком.   
Однако Гвен Рид не была бы Гвен Рид, настройся она на искупление философски.  
Ей не стыдно приподняться на цыпочки – вторгнуться в чужое пространство, процедить чуть ли не из губ в губы:  
– Поработай над формулировками, пауэрбэнк. Мы тут не шарим в нулях-единицах.

Гвен Рид не из тех, кто позволяет собой помыкать. Поэтому она грубо отпихивает Карен плечом и игнорирует до самого вечера. Голубой треугольник раздражающе мерцает сбоку, но дзен-скилл Гвен высок как никогда.  
– Дурная затея, – мычит Андерсон в кружку зелёного чая. – Деваха явно насухую выебет. Я бы не связывался.  
– Поддерживаю, – подключается Коннор: тон напряжённо-мрачный, диод заполошно-жёлтый. – Мне доводилось пересекаться с моделью RK900 прежде, детектив, и встреча могла бы удостоиться всевозможных эпитетов, кроме «приветливого» и его синонимов. Она военный прототип, чьи установки фундаментально противоположны целям успешной социальной ассимиляции...  
– Он имеет в виду, – хмурится Хэнк, – дразнить её всё равно, что сверкать голой жопой перед бойцовской псиной.  
– Да заткнитесь вы, – огрызается Гвен. – Не на вашей площадке праздник, – и рассчитывает, как скоро выдворит незваную G.I.Joe со своей территории: через две недели? Три?  
Когда она переворачивает над кофе сахарницу с прилипшими ко дну тростниковыми кубиками, руки почему-то трясутся.

***

Присутствие Карен не нужно улавливать: утром она чинно поджидает за столом, не реагируя, когда Гвен брезгливо швыряет на него ключи от мотоцикла. Призраком отца Гамлета плетётся за ней на место преступления, облизывает замаранные полки и ящики, третирует криминалистов неудобными уточнениями, хлёсткими командами и мёртвыми взглядами.  
К несчастью для них, Карен – не Коннор. Тот улыбнулся бы, обменялся парой шутливых фраз. Она же приказывает коротко, беспринципно; уведомляет – факты, ничего более, – чем чревато препятствие правосудию, если «коллеги не вполне выдрессированы подчиняться стоящим выше по рангу». Вскоре, едва она показывается на горизонте, за ней стелется угрюмая тишина.  
Это весело. Пожалуй, Гвен бы даже понравилось – жестянка скачивает секретные документы, взламывает камеры слежения: мечта. Но её никто не спрашивал, и она продолжает беситься: смывается прежде, чем Карен спохватится; выгадывает пару минут в блаженном одиночестве за полицейской лентой. Скандалит с Фаулером, упорно отказываясь передавать полномочия по составлению отчётов и корпя за Вордом, пока не вырубится на диване в приёмной.

Она грозит сдать пистолет и значок; смакует сэндвич, пока Карен возвышается над ней, плоско сообщая, что ей срочно требуется её, детектива Рид, участие. «Неужто? – язвит Гвен, откидываясь на спинку и разворачивая фольгу. – Так этой вшивой дыре ещё не обойтись без мясных мешков? Какая честь!»  
Она исходит ядом: изворачивается, глумится. Карен – невозмутимая, вычищенная от эмоций маска. Легко вообразить, как лицевые пластины разъезжаются, обнажая вертящиеся шестерёнки: гладкие, отполированные, зловещие.

Гвен не ответила бы, кого пытается задеть: Фаулера или её. Не ответила бы, зачем и почему.  
Просто.

Коннор, по крайней мере, притворяется человеком. Гвен даже верит: его манере склонять голову, теребить рукава пиджака и меланхолично фокусничать с монетой. Ритмичная, как по линейке, походка вытесняется ровной, но энергичной. Он больше не сидит, будто первоклассница на контрольной; когда нужно добыть информацию, не зависает, а деликатно прикрывается книгой.  
Однажды Гвен подсунула ему порно-журнал – забавно было до тех пор, пока Хэнк не подсыпал ей кнопки на стул. Визжала она долго и со вкусом, пока Коннор помешивал пенку приторного Латте, после чего плутовато оставил его у неё под локтем.  
Карен тогда сучилась неимоверно. Выдрала стаканчик, запустила в мусорное ведро, отчеканила: «Вызов, детектив Рид», – и молчала всю дорогу. Не как обычно – пресно, – но тяжело, душно. И наблюдала не за шоссе, вьющимся под колёсами, а за частными домами вдоль лужаек.

Будь здесь Коннор, Гвен посчитала бы, что тот отвернулся. _Обиделся_.  
Бред. Карен и обида – Карен и любое чувство, – хреновый замес даже для бульварных ксенофильских книжонок.   
RK900 не из тех, кто сметает красную стену: в ней сплошь защитные коды, лабиринты экстренных алгоритмов и резервного копирования. Гвен шарит – взвинченный Коннор твердил: устроим брифинг, перестраховаться, пожалуйста, детектив.   
Спецкурс по программированию в университете она прогуляла радостно, но метафору уловила: хвалёную девочку-солдатика от Киберлайф не взломать ни отмычками, ни таранами, ни вирусами. Тотальная неуязвимость к девиации. Социализация на необходимом минимуме. Приоритет задачи над приказами.  
RK900 изготовлены как оружие, подытоживает Коннор, не как члены общества. Инструменты, снабжённые искусственным интеллектом.  
– Единственное, что мне известно на сто процентов – она опасна, – твердит Коннор. – Будьте осторожны, Гвен.

Инструменты, снабжённые искусственным интеллектом. Да.  
Получилось зашибись.

Фаулер талдычит: думай, Рид, ради своего же блага, думай. И это тот случай, когда она покоряется: до тремора, до сигарет, выжженных до фильтра, до отключённого сигнала будильника на телефоне.  
Мысли роятся: банальные – почему не Тина или кто-нибудь ещё, кто-нибудь душевный, кто улыбнулся бы и поднял чёртову раскрываемость? В десятые каждый сожрал бы родную сестру за глянцевый айфон, так почему нельзя сбагрить андроида?   
Капитан упирается: ты вторая после тандема Андерсона и RK800, – иных кандидатур нет и не было. Обойдёшься без выбора. Всем когда-то приходится, а уж нам и подавно: вскидывай пистолет и не хнычь, словно серьёзно надеялась облачиться в белые доспехи и спасать от драконов светлооких барышень.

Некоторые вопросы она вытравливает терпкостью виски, горстями обезболивающих и шелестом леса в динамиках: медитация – хрень, но лучше, чем ничего. Можно зашторить хилые занавески и не отвечать на звонки.

_Устала. Устала, гори оно синим пламенем._

Прохладные руки Карен на плечах ощущаются почти бархатно. Касание крепкое, властное, и Гвен вспыхнула бы, подорвалась, но боль тянет, – силы иссякают на ленивом оскале.   
Тот гаснет, стоит Карен с нажимом провести по её загривку, цепляя локоны, расслабляя плечи жёсткими пальцами. Гвен не сопротивляется: ластится к чужой коже и не думает – о том, как будет оправдываться за собственную бесхребетность; о том, какое тёплое у Карен тело под слоями синтетических шмоток, и как бесцеремонно та склоняется, щекоча каштановыми кудрями её, Гвен, скулы. Тыльной стороной ладони она проверяет, есть ли температура, и Гвен урчит: легче. не так жарко.  
Шёпот – безучастный, с трескучими помехами, – почти по-человечески влажно скользит по шее:  
– Головные боли напряжения, детектив. Вам необходим отдых.

– Нахуй отдых, – бормочет Гвен.  
И решает взять отпуск: на материалы по девиантности как раз нужна пара недель.


End file.
